Oscar ai migliori effetti speciali
L'Oscar per i migliori effetti speciali è un premio cinematografico che viene assegnato ai tecnici degli effetti speciali maggiormente votati dall'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Ci sono state 9 edizioni in cui l'Oscar per gli effetti speciali non è stato assegnato, ma in compenso si è assegnato l'Oscar Special Achievement Award per gli effetti visivi, che quindi di fatto in tali occasioni fungeva da sostituzione del premio suddetto, benché l'Oscar Special Achievement Award sia da distinguersi da quello per gli effetti speciali, perciò nell'elenco queste occasioni sono segnalate. L'elenco che segue mostra i vincitori di ogni anno, seguito dai tecnici che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni gruppo di tecnici viene indicato il film che è valso loro la nomination (titolo italiano e titolo originale tra parentesi. Se è presente un solo titolo il film è italiano o, più spesso, non è stato distribuito in Italia o è stato distribuito usando il titolo originale). Gli anni indicati sono quelli in cui è stato assegnato il premio e non quello in cui è stato interpretato il film. (Per maggiori informazioni si veda la voce Cerimonie dei premi Oscar). * 1940 ** Fred Sersen e E. H. Hansen - La grande pioggia (The Rains Came) ** John R. Cosgrove, Fred Albin e Arthur Johns - Via col vento (Gone with the Wind) ** Roy Davidson e Edwin C. Hahn - Gli avventurieri dell'aria (Only Angels Have Wings) ** Byron Haskin e Nathan Levinson - Il conte di Essex (The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex) ** Roy Seawright - Viaggio nell'impossibile (Topper Takes a Trip) ** Farciot Edouart, Gordon Jennings e Loren Ryder - Union Pacific ** A. Arnold Gillespie e Douglas Shearer - Il mago di Oz (The Wizard of Oz) * 1941 ** Lawrence Butler e Jack Whitney - Il ladro di Bagdad (The Thief of Bagdad) ** Fred Sersen e E. H. Hansen - Alla ricerca della felicità (The Blue Bird) ** A. Arnold Gillespie e Douglas Shearer - La febbre del petrolio (Boom Town) ** John P. Fulton, Bernard B. Brown e Joseph Lapis - Hellzapopping in Grecia (The Boys from Syracuse) ** Gordon Jennings e Farciot Edouart - Dr. Cyclops ** Paul Eagler e Thomas T. Moulton - Il prigioniero di Amsterdam (Foreign Correspondent) ** John P. Fulton, Bernard B. Brown e William Hedgecock - Il ritorno dell'uomo invisibile (The Invisible Man Returns) ** R. T. Layton, R. O. Binger e Thomas T. Moulton - Viaggio senza fine (The Long Voyage Home) ** Roy Seawright e Elmer Raguse - Un milione di anni fa (One Million B.C.) ** Jack Cosgrove e Arthur Johns - Rebecca, la prima moglie (Rebecca) ** Byron Haskin e Nathan Levinson - Lo sparviero del mare (''The Sea Hawk) ** Vernon L. Walker e John O. Aalberg - Robinson nell'isola dei corsari (Swiss Family Robinson) ** Farciot Edouart, Gordon Jennings e Loren Ryder - Tifone sulla Malesia (Typhoon) ** Howard J. Lydecker, William Bradford, Ellis J. Thackery e Herbert Norsch - Women in War * 1942 ** Farciot Edouart, Gordon Jennings e Louis Mesenkop - I cavalieri del cielo (I Wanted Wings) ** Farciot Edouart, Gordon Jennings e Louis Mesenkop - Aloma dei mari del sud (Aloma of the South Seas) ** A. Arnold Gillespie e Douglas Shearer - Ritorna se mi ami (Flight Command) ** John Fulton e John Hall - La donna invisibile (The Invisible Woman) ** Byron Haskin e Nathan Levinson - Il lupo dei mari (The Sea Wolf) ** Lawrence Butler e William H. Wilmarth - Lady Hamilton (That Hamilton Woman) ** Roy Seawright e Elmer Raguse - Bionda in Paradiso (Topper Returns) ** Fred Sersen e E. H. Hansen - A Yank in the R.A.F. * 1943 ** Gordon Jennings, Farciot Edouart, William L. Pereira e Louis Mesenkop - *''Vento selvaggio'' (Reap the Wild Wind) ** Fred Sersen, Roger Heman e George Leverett - Il cigno nero (The Black Swan) ** Byron Haskin e Nathan Levinson - L'avventura impossibile (Desperate Journey) ** Howard Lydecker e Daniel J. Bloomberg - I falchi di Rangoon (Flying Tigers) ** John Fulton e Bernard B. Brown - Joe l'inafferrabile (Invisible Agent) ** Lawrence Butler e William H. Wilmarth - Il libro della jungla (Jungle Book) ** A. Arnold Gillespie, Warren Newcombe e Douglas Shearer - La signora Miniver (Mrs. Miniver) ** Vernon L. Walker e James G. Stewart - La Marina è vittoriosa (The Navy Comes Through) ** Ronald Neame e C. C. Stevens - Volo senza ritorno (One of Our Aircraft Is Missing) ** Jack Cosgrove, Ray Binger e Thomas T. Moulton - L'idolo delle folle (The Pride of the Yankees) * 1944 ** Fred Sersen e Roger Heman - Agguato sul fondo (Crash Dive) ** Hans Koenekamp, Rex Wimpy e Nathan Levinson - Arcipelago in fiamme (Air Force) ** Vernon L. Walker, James G. Stewart e Roy Granville - 19mo stormo bombardieri (Bombardier) ** Clarence Slifer, Ray O. Binger e Thomas T. Moulton - Fuoco a oriente (The North Star) ** Gordon Jennings, Farciot Edouart e George Dutton - Sorelle in armi (So Proudly We Hail!) ** A. Arnold Gillespie, Donald Jahraus e Michael Steinore - Forzate il blocco (Stand by for Action) * 1945 ** A. Arnold Gillespie, Donald Jahraus, Warren Newcombe e Douglas Shearer - Missione segreta (Thirty Seconds over Tokyo) ** Paul Detlefsen, John Crouse e Nathan Levinson - Il pilota del Mississippi (The Adventures of Mark Twain) ** Vernon L. Walker, James G. Stewart e Roy Granville - Tamara, figlia della steppa (Days of Glory) ** David Allen, Ray Cory, Robert Wright, Russell Malmgren e Harry Kusnick - Comando segreto (Secret Command) ** John R. Cosgrove e Arthur Johns - Da quando te ne andasti (Since You Went Away) ** Gordon Jennings, Farciot Edouart e George Dutton - La storia del dottor Wassell (The Story of Dr. Wassell) ** Fred Sersen e Roger Heman - Wilson * 1946 ** John P. Fulton e Arthur W. Johns - L'uomo meraviglia (Wonder Man) ** Fred Sersen, Sol Halprin, Roger Heman e Harry Leonard - Capitano Eddie (Captain Eddie) ** Jack Cosgrove - Io ti salverò (Spellbound) ** A. Arnold Gillespie, Donald Jahraus, Robert A. MacDonald e Michael Steinore - I sacrificati (They Were Expendable) ** Lawrence W. Butler e Ray Bomba - Notti d'oriente (A Thousand and One Nights) * 1947 ** Thomas Howard - Spirito allegro (Blithe Spirit) ** William McGann e Nathan Levinson - L'anima e il volto (A Stolen Life) * 1948 ** A. Arnold Gillespie, Warren Newcombe, Douglas Shearer e ' Michael Steinore' - Il delfino verde (Green Dolphin Street) ** Farciot Edouart, Devereux Jennings, Gordon Jennings, Wallace Kelley, Paul Lerpae e George Dutton - Gli invincibili (Unconquered) * 1949 ** Paul Eagler, J. McMillan Johnson, Russell Shearman, Clarence Slifer, Charles Freeman e James G. Stewart - Il ritratto di Jennie (Portrait of Jennie) ** Ralph Hammeras, Fred Sersen, Edward Snyder e Roger Heman - Il figlio della tempesta (Deep Waters) * 1950 ** ARKO Productions - Il re dell'Africa (Mighty Joe Young) ** Walter Wanger Pictures - Tulsa * 1951 ** George Pal Productions - Uomini sulla Luna (Destination Moon) ** Cecil B. DeMille Productions - Sansone e Dalila (Samson and Delilah) * 1952 ** Paramount Pictures - Quando i mondi si scontrano (When Worlds Collide) * 1953 ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Gli avventurieri di Plymouth (Plymouth Adventure) * 1954 ** Paramount Pictures - La guerra dei mondi (The War of the Worlds) * 1955 ** Walt Disney Studios - 20.000 leghe sotto i mari (20,000 Leagues under the Seai) ** Warner Bros. - Assalto alla Terra (Them!) * 1956 ** Paramount Pictures - I ponti di Toko-Ri (The Bridges at Toko-Ri) ** Associated British Picture Corporation Ltd. - I guastatori delle dighe (The Dam Busters) ** 20th Century Fox - Le piogge di Ranchipur (The Rains of Ranchipur) * 1957 ** John Fulton - I dieci comandamenti (The Ten Commandments) ** A. Arnold Gillespie, Irving Ries e Wesley C. Miller - Il pianeta proibito (Forbidden Planet) * 1958 ** Walter Rossi - Duello nell'Atlantico (The Enemy Below) ** Louis Lichtenfield - L'aquila solitaria (The Spirit of St. Louis) * 1959 ** Tom Howard - Le meravigliose avventure di Pollicino (Tom Thumb) ** A. Arnold Gillespie e Harold Humbrock - Inferno sul fondo (Torpedo Run) * 1960 ** A. Arnold Gillespie, Robert MacDonald e Milo Lory - Ben-Hur ** L. B. Abbott, James B. Gordon e Carl Faulkner - Viaggio al centro della Terra (Journey to the Center of the Earth) * 1961 ** Gene Warren e Tim Baar - L'uomo che visse nel futuro (The Time Machine) ** A.J. Lohman - La crociera del terrore (The Last Voyage) * 1962 ** Bill Warrington e Vivian C. Greenham - I cannoni di Navarone (The Guns of Navarone) ** Robert A. Mattey e Eustace Lycett - Un professore fra le nuvole (The Absent Minded Professor) * 1963 ** Robert MacDonald e Jacques Maumont - Il giorno più lungo (The Longest Day) ** A. Arnold Gillespie e Milo Lory - Gli ammutinati del Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) * 1964 ** Emil Kosa Jr. - Cleopatra ** Ub Iwerks - Gli uccelli (The Birds) * 1965 ** Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett e Hamilton Luske - Mary Poppins ** Jim Danforth - Le 7 facce del Dr. Lao (7 Faces of Dr. Lao) * 1966 ** John Stears - Agente 007 - Thunderball: Operazione tuono (Thunderball) ** J. McMillan Johnson - La più grande storia mai raccontata (The Greatest Story Ever Told) * 1967 ** Art Cruickshank - Viaggio allucinante (Fantastic Voyage) ** Linwood G. Dunn - Hawaii * 1968 ** L. B. Abbott - Il favoloso dottor Dolittle (Doctor Dolittle) ** Howard A. Anderson e Jr., Albert Whitlock - Tobruk * 1969 ** Stanley Kubrick - 2001: Odissea nello spazio (2001: A Space Odyssey) ** Hal Millar e J. McMillan Johnson - Base artica Zebra (Ice Station Zebra) * 1970 ** Robbie Robertson - Abbandonati nello spazio (Marooned) ** Eugene Lourie e Alex Weldon - Krakatoa, est di Giava (Krakatoa, East of Java) * 1971 ** A. D. Flowers e L. B. Abbott - Tora! Tora! Tora! ** Alex Weldon - Patton, generale d'acciaio (Patton) * 1972 ** Alan Maley, Eustace Lycett e Danny Lee - Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) ** Jim Danforth e Roger Dicken - Quando i dinosauri si mordevano la coda (When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth) * 1973 ** L. B. Abbott e A. D. Flowers - L'avventura del Poseidon (The Poseidon Adventure) (Special Achievement Award) * 1974 ** Non assegnato * 1975 ** Frank Brendel, Glen Robinson e Albert Whitlock - Terremoto (Earthquake) (Special Achievement Award) * 1976 ** Albert Whitlock e Glen Robinson - Hindenburg (The Hindenburg) (Special Achievement Award) * 1977 ** Carlo Rambaldi, Glen Robinson e Frank Van der Veer - King Kong (Special Achievement Award) - ** L. B. Abbott, Glen Robinson e Matthew Yuricich'' - La fuga di Logan (Logan's Run) (Special Achievement Award) * 1978 ** '''John Stears, John Dykstra, Richard Edlund, Grant McCune e Robert Blalack - Guerre Stellari (Star Wars) ** Roy Arbogast, Matthew Yuricich, Gregory Jein, Richard Yuricich e Douglas Trumbull - Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo (Close Encounters of the Third Kind) * 1979 ** Les Bowie, Colin Chilvers, Denys Coop, Roy Field, Derek Meddings e Zoran Perisic - Superman (Special Achievement Award) * 1980 ** H.R. Giger, Carlo Rambaldi, Brian Johnson, Nick Allder e Denys Ayling - Alien ** Peter Ellenshaw, Art Cruickshank, Eustace Lycett, Danny Lee, Harrison Ellenshaw e Joe Hale - The Black Hole - Il buco nero (The Black Hole) ** Derek Meddings, Paul Wilson e John Evans - Moonraker operazione spazio (Moonraker) ** William A. Fraker, A. D. Flowers e Gregory Jein - 1941 - Allarme a Hollywood (1941) ** Douglas Trumbull, John Dykstra, Richard Yuricich, Robert Swarthe, Dave Stewart e Grant McCune - Star Trek: Il film (Star Trek - The Motion Picture) * 1981 ** Brian Johnson, Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren e Bruce Nicholson - L'Impero colpisce ancora (The Empire Strikes Back) (Special Achievement Award) * 1982 ** Richard Edlund, Kit West, Bruce Nicholson e Joe Johnston - I predatori dell'arca perduta (Raiders of the Lost Ark) ** Dennis Muren, Phil Tippett, Ken Ralston e Brian Johnson - Il drago del lago di fuoco (Dragonslayer) * 1983 ** Carlo Rambaldi, Dennis Muren e Kenneth F. Smith - E.T. l'extra-terrestre (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) ** Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich e David Dryer - Blade Runner ** Richard Edlund, Michael Wood, Bruce Nicholson - Poltergeist - Demoniache presenze (Poltergeist) * 1984 ** Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren, Ken Ralston e Phil Tippett - Il ritorno dello Jedi (Return of the Jedi) (Special Achievement Award) * 1985 ** Dennis Muren, Michael McAlister, Lorne Peterson e George Gibbs - Indiana Jones e il tempio maledetto (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) ** Richard Edlund, John Bruno, Mark Vargo e Chuck Gaspar - Ghostbusters - Acchiappafantasmi (Ghostbusters) ** Richard Edlund, Neil Krepela, George Jenson e Mark Stetson - 2010 - L'anno del contatto (2010) * 1986 ** Ken Ralston, Ralph McQuarrie, Scott Farrar e David Berry - Cocoon ** Will Vinton, Ian Wingrove, Zoran Perisic e Michael Lloyd - Nel fantastico mondo di Oz (Return to Oz) ** Dennis Muren, Kit West, John Ellis e David Allen - Piramide di paura (Young Sherlock Holmes) * 1987 ** Robert Skotak, Stan Winston, John Richardson e Suzanne Benson - Aliens - Scontro finale (Aliens) ** Lyle Conway, Bran Ferren e Martin Gutteridge - La piccola bottega degli orrori (Little Shop of Horrors) ** Richard Edlund, John Bruno, Garry Waller e William Neal - Poltergeist II: l'altra dimensione (Poltergeist II: The Other Side) * 1988 ** Dennis Muren, William George, Harley Jessup e Kenneth Smith - Salto nel buio (Innerspace) ** Joel Haynek, Robert M. Greenberg, Stan Winston e Richard Greenberg - Predator * 1989 ** Ken Ralston, Richard Williams, Edward Jones e George Gibbs - Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ** Richard Edlund, Al DiSarro, Brent Boates e Thaine Morris - Die Hard - Trappola di cristallo (Die Hard) ** Dennis Muren, Michael McAlister, Phil Tippett e Chris Evans - Willow * 1990 ** John Bruno, Dennis Muren, Hoyt Yeatman e Dennis Skotak - Abyss (The Abyss) ** Richard Conway e Kent Houston - Le avventure del Barone di Munchausen (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) ** Ken Ralston, Michael Lantieri, John Bell e Steve Gawley - Ritorno al futuro: Parte II (Back to the Future: Part II) * 1991 ** Eric Brevig, Rob Bottin, Tim McGovern e Alex Funke - Atto di forza (Total Recall) (Special Achievement Award) * 1992 ** Dennis Muren, Stan Winston, Gene Warren Jr. e Robert Skotak - Terminator 2 - Il giorno del giudizio (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ** Eric Brevig, Harley Jessup, Mark Sullivan e Michael Lantieri - Hook - Capitan Uncino (Hook) ** Mikael Salomon, Allen Hall, Clay Pinney e Scott Farrar - Fuoco assassino (Backdraft) * 1993 ** Ken Ralston, Doug Chiang, Doug Smythe e Tom Woodruff Jr. - La morte ti fa bella (Death Becomes Her) ** Richard Edlund, Alec Gillis, Tom Woodruff Jr. e George Gibbs - Alien³ ** Michael Fink, Craig Barron, John Bruno e Dennis Skotak - Batman - Il ritorno (Batman Returns) * 1994 ** Dennis Muren, Stan Winston, Phil Tippett e Michael Lantieri - Jurassic Park ** Pete Kozachik, Eric Leighton, Ariel Velasco Shaw e Gordon Baker - Nightmare Before Christmas (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ** Neil Krepela, John Richardson, John Bruno e Pamela Easley - Cliffhanger - L'ultima sfida (Cliffhanger) * 1995 ** Ken Ralston, George Murphy, Stephen Rosenbaum e Allen Hall - Forrest Gump ** Scott Squires, Steve Williams, Tom Bertino e Jon Farhat - The Mask ** John Bruno, Thomas L. Fisher, Jacques Stroweis e Pat McClung - True Lies * 1996 ** Scott E. Anderson, Charles Gibson, Neal Scanlan e John Cox - Babe, maialino coraggioso (Babe) ** Robert Legato, Michael Kanfer, Leslie Ekker e Matt Sweeney - Apollo 13 * 1997 ** Volker Engel, Douglas Smith, Clay Pinney e Joe Viskocil - Independence Day ** Scott Squires, Phil Tippett, James Straus e Kit West - Dragonheart (Dragonheart) ** Stefen Fangmeier, John Frazier, Habib Zargarpour e Henry LaBounta - Twister * 1998 ** Robert Legato, Mark Lasoff, Thomas L. Fisher e Michael Kanfer - Titanic ** Dennis Muren, Stan Winston, Randal M. Dutra e Michael Lantieri - Il mondo perduto : Jurassic Park (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) ** Phil Tippett, Scott E. Anderson, Alec Gillis e John Richardson - Starship Troopers (Starship Troopers) * 1999 ** Joel Hynek, Nicholas Brooks, Stuart Robertson e Kevin Scott Mack - Al di là dei sogni (What Dreams May Come) ** Richard R. Hoover, Pat McClung e John Frazier - Armageddon ** Rick Baker, Hoyt Yeatman, Allen Hall e Jim Mitchell - Il grande Joe (Mighty Joe Young) * 2000 ** John Gaeta, Janek Sirrs, Steve Courtley e Jon Thum - Matrix (The Matrix) ** John Knoll, Dennis Muren, Scott Squires e Rob Coleman - Guerre Stellari: Star Wars Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) ** John Dykstra , Jerome Chen, Henry Anderson e Eric Allard - Stuart Little - Un topolino in gamba (Stuart Little) * 2001 ** John Nelson, Neil Corbould, Tim Burke e Rob Harvey - Il gladiatore (Gladiator) ** Scott E. Anderson, Craig Hayes, Scott Stokdyk e Stan Parks - L'uomo senza ombra (The Hollow Man) ** Stefen Fangmeier, Habib Zargarpour, John Frazier e Walt Conti - La tempesta perfetta (The Perfect Storm) * 2002 ** Jim Rygiel, Randall William Cook, Richard Taylor e Mark Stetson - Il Signore degli Anelli: La Compagnia dell'Anello (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) ** Dennis Muren, Scott Farrar, Stan Winston e Michael Lantieri - A.I. - Intelligenza Artificiale (A.I. Artificial Intelligence) ** Eric Brevig, John Frazier, Ed Hirsh e Ben Snow - Pearl Harbor * 2003 ** Jim Rygiel, Joe Letteri, Randall William Cook e Alex Funke - Il Signore degli Anelli: Le Due Torri (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) ** John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara e John Frazier - Spider-Man ** Rob Coleman, Pablo Helman, John Knoll e Ben Snow - Guerre Stellari: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) * 2004 ** Jim Rygiel, Joe Letteri, Randall William Cook e Alex Funke - Il Signore degli Anelli: Il Ritorno del Re (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) ** Dan Sudick, Stefen Fangmeier, Nathan McGuinness e Robert Stromberg - Master and Commander - Sfida ai confini del mare (Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World) ** John Knoll, Hal Hickel, Charles Gibson e Terry Frazee - La maledizione della prima luna (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) * 2005 ** John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara e John Frazier - Spider-Man 2 ** Tim Burke, Roger Guyett, Bill George, John Richardson - Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ** John Nelson, Andy Jones, Erik Nash, Joe Letteri - Io, robot (I, Robot) * 2006 ** Joe Letteri, Richard Taylor, Brian Van't Hul e Christian Rivers - King Kong ** Dean Wright, Bill Westenhofer, Jim Berney, Scott Farrar - Le cronache di Narnia: il leone, la strega e l'armadio (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) ** Pablo Helman, Dennis Muren, Randy Dutra, Daniel Sudick - La guerra dei mondi (War of the Worlds) * 2007 ** John Knoll, Hal T. Hickel, Charles Gibson e Allen Hall - I Pirati dei Caraibi: La maledizione del forziere fantasma (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) ** Boyd Shermis, Kim Libreri, Chas Jarrett e John Frazier - Poseidon ** Mark Stetson, Richard R. Hoover, Neil Corbould e Jon Thum - Superman Returns * 2008 ** Michael L. Fink, Bill Westenhofer, Ben Morris e Trevor Wood - La bussola d'oro (The Golden Compass) ** John Knoll, Hal T. Hickel, Charlie Gibson e John Frazier - Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai confini del mondo (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) ** Scott Farrar, Scott Benza, Russell Earl e John Frazier - Transformers * 2009 ** Eric Barba e Edson Williams - Il curioso caso di Benjamin Button (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button) ** Nick Davis, Chris Corbould, Timothy Webber e Paul J. Franklin - Il cavaliere oscuro (The Dark Knight) ** John Nelson, Ben Snow, Daniel Sudick, Shane Mahan - Iron Man *2010 ** Joe Letteri, Stephen Rosenbaum, Richard Baneham e Andrew R. Jones - Avatar ** Roger Guyett, Russell Earl, Paul Kavanagh e Burt Dalton - Star Trek ** Dan Kaufman, Peter Muyzers, Robert Habros, e Matt Aitken - District 9 *2011 ** Chris Corbould, Andrew Lockley, Pete Bebb e Paul J. Franklin - Inception (Inception) ** Ken Ralston, David Schaub, Carey Villegas e Sean Phillips - Alice in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) ** Tim Burke, John Richardson, Christian Manz e Nicolas Aithadi - Harry Potter e i doni della morte - Parte 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I) ** Michael Owens, Bryan Grill, Stephan Trojansky e Joe Farrell - Hereafter (Hereafter) ** Janek Sirrs, Ben Snow, Ged Wright e Daniel Sudick - Iron Man 2 (Iron Man 2) Plurivincitori o con almeno 6 nomination Nell'elenco sottostante si è contaggiato anche le assegnazioni dell'Oscar Special Achievement Award per gli effetti visivi, in quanto tale premio quando è stato assegnato agli effetti speciali ha sostituito quello vero e proprio; tali statuette sono state evidenziate con la siglia SAA. Categoria:Premi Oscar